


Knock Next Time

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Thor Knows What He Is Doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Thor barges into Steve's room at an inopportune time





	Knock Next Time

Steve bites down on his fist to muffle his cries has he works himself faster. He had no need to be so quiet, hidden away in his own room, but old habits…

He leans further back on his bed, propped up on the pillows and headboard. He pulls his fist away from his face and reaches between his legs.

But god, he needed this. The past few weeks had been one mess after another and it all fell on his shoulders and leader of the Avengers.

He keeps up the speed on his dick as he rubs his hole. His stomach flutters in anticipation.

Steve jumps as his bedroom door is flung open wildly. Thor barrels into the room with a bright grin and all the energy and havoc you would expect from the god of thunder. “Captain!” Thor calls in greeting as he moves into the room.

Thor doesn’t seem to mind that he just walked in on him jerking it, but he sure does. Steve quickly grabs the pillow beside him to cover himself up.

“No need to be abashed, friend” Thor says, grinning.

Steve is sure his face would put tomatoes to shame. He can’t respond, he can’t even look at Thor. He instead silently looks down at his hands where they are gripping the pillow.

He doesn’t look up at the sound of footsteps or the sound of the door quietly closing. He just hopes he hasn’t offended Thor any more then he has embarrassed himself. He blows out a tight breath. There was probably no way to fix this. He knows how much trust and honour between teammates mean to Thor. That he would not even look at him, or say anything… it would probably feel like a slight to Thor.

What was he going to do now? He lets go of the pillow to bury his face in his hands. If he had in any way hurt his friendship with Thor… the guy was one of the few who came even close to understanding how isolated and uprooted he felt in this century. The only one who understood what is was like to be in a world so different yet similar to what you have known.

And how was this going to affect the team? Would this affect the team? Steve sighs.

He looks up at the sound of metal and fabric falling to the floor.

Thor stands before him, removing his cloths. He drops them into a pile at the foot of the bed. Steve stares, like a deer caught in the headlights. What was happening? He wanted to ask, but his mouth no longer seemed to be cooperating.

Thor gives him a smile before setting himself on to the bed, completely naked. “On Asgard, brothers and sisters in arms would seek their own pleasure together to aid in bonding”

Steve nods numbly. His eyes follow Thor’s hand as it moves down his chest. Down and lower. Thor wraps his hand around his large cock and strokes himself.

His member throbs beneath the pillow. Thor was gorgeous, and laid out before him. He brings his hand back to his own member and continues as he was before, letting his eyes drink in Thor.

“On Asgard…?” he says, quietly.

Thor gives him a soft encouraging smile. “Yes?”

“On Asgard… when you… do this…” he says, “Are there any rules about touching one another?” He lets his eyes fall back down to Thor’s hard cock.

“It’s encouraged, my friend” Thor says.

“Great” Steve says, reaching out to Thor.

Thor’s smile broadens as he reaches out in turn.


End file.
